Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic display device, instruction acceptance method and program that are able not to damage user's stereoscopic effect when stereoscopically displaying an instruction image to be instructed by an indicator and receiving a user's instruction.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is known a stereoscopic display device in which, when a 3D button image formed with the button image for the right eye and the button image for the left eye is displayed and the user touches a touch sensor arranged on display screen by an indicator such as a finger and a touch pen, the touched position on the display screen is detected (for example, see PTL 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-55266).
However, as illustrated in FIG. 17, when a user's finger 92 approaches a display screen 90 on which a touch sensor is provided, the finger 92 and a button stereoscopic image 94 are overlapped and seen as if the finger 92 penetrates the button, and therefore there is a problem that the user feels odd. That is, while a button is pressed by a finger in the case of a hardware button, a button stereoscopic image merely covers a finger in the case of a virtual 3D button even if press operation by the finger is performed, and therefore there is a problem that the observer's stereoscopic effect is damaged.
The present invention is made in view of the above and it is an object to provide a stereoscopic display device and instruction acceptance method and program that are able not to damage user's stereoscopic effect when stereoscopically displaying an instruction image to be instructed by an indicator and accepting a user's instruction.